


【铁虫/PWP】这温度计还挺大

by Apooh



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 21:25:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17732945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apooh/pseuds/Apooh
Summary: 反正又是还债，啊噗噗欠债系列，连起来可以绕世界一圈*ooc*生病play*咬 等*反正挺雷 ，慎重*标配垃圾车





	【铁虫/PWP】这温度计还挺大

-

Peter Parker发烧前的那个晚上，纽约好邻居热心肠的蜘蛛侠被一下子扔到了一个浅浅的儿童池塘里，倒没有上次被扔到河里的窒息感，但是还是浑身湿了个透，已经感冒的蜘蛛侠顾不得打开战衣的烘干模式，就荡着蛛丝在空中像流星一样滑过。

等他行侠仗义回到家里时，代价也是有的，先前就因为换季感冒的Peter现在更加不舒服，他没有走门而是翻窗户进了卧室时，他整个人晕晕乎乎的，脑袋也胀痛难忍，就算回家时开了烘干和加热模式，他的身子也是受不了的冷，发尖还是有些湿，他脱下战衣把他们随手扔在了浴室里，就像是一坨不要的破拖布一样，他打开热水，这是每天晚上都会干的事情，可今天无论怎么洗，Peter还是觉得冷，冷到手指尖，整个脚板也是凉的不行，Peter裹着浴袍，吹干了头发，他咬着牙皱眉，眯着眼睛倒在了床上，厚厚的棉被裹住了他，Peter终于在最后一次翻身时找到了可以入睡的办法，这一夜，对蜘蛛侠来说比较难熬。

“嘿，哥们，你这一身是...要去哪过冬吗？”Ned看着面前的Peter，现在才是刚刚降温，Peter就已经穿上了一间灰色的粗线织的圆领毛衣，昨晚让他睡的昏昏沉沉，甚至差点儿还迟到了，Peter抱着书吸了吸鼻子，摇摇头，面色一点也不好，嘴唇发白，两颊却很红，睁开眼的力气也没有，发烧的使得他的额头滚烫。

Peter发烧了，而且温度很高，烧的他脑袋里一片浆糊，他请了假，毕竟强撑着身子去听课效率也不会有什么好的，因为蜘蛛毒素的作用让发烧的症状更加严重，他又像昨晚一样，裹着被子蒙头大睡，不同的是这次入眠显然是轻松了许多。

睡着前，Peter模糊的思索着他是不是忘记了什么，还没到他想起来，他就已经睡了过去。

的确是有事，他忘了今天是Tony回来的日子，Tony到家的时候是下午，Peter已经睡了将近五个小时了，在门口看到了不该在这个时间出现的球鞋让Tony皱起了眉毛，Peter倒不是什么问题少年，他不会翘课回家去，显然是出了什么事情，不由得让人有些担心。

Tony上了二楼，他们的卧室在二楼，他推开卧室的门，看到了Peter躺在床上的背影，在发烧时格外迟钝的蜘蛛感应并没有提醒他发烧的主人，书包扔在床边，还没抽出皮带的牛仔裤扔在一边，身上似乎就穿了一件宽松的灰色圆领毛衣，Tony看了眼浴室，地上堆着那件蓝红的智能战衣，Tony心里就清楚了，等他爬上床，把烧的迷糊的小孩翻过来的时候，脸颊红扑扑的Peter眯着眼睛，他模糊的喊了声“Tony”，就又睡了过去。

等Peter清醒过来时，已经是凌晨了，落地窗外是一片漆黑的夜色和柔白的月光，床头的矮柜上放着药盒和他的水杯，和睡着前不一样的是，醒来时他的腰间多了一双环绕着的手，他都不用想就知道，是Tony，他回来了，他这才晕乎着想起来，他忘了Tony今天回来，他翻了个身，面对着环抱着他的Tony。

“Tony...”

他沙哑的喊道，如果不是要喊Tony，Peter都没有察觉到自己的嗓子已经哑到了这个地步，就连吐出最亲昵的名字都要扯着嗓子疼一下，他咽了几口唾沫才稍微缓和一些，面前的Tony早就在他翻身的时候就已经醒了过来，听到Peter的轻唤他才伸手捏住了面前的鼻子，他刚刚睡醒，嗓音沙哑的责备着Peter：“我才不在几天你就把自己折腾成这样？要不是我今天下午回来，你准备怎么办？”

“因为你回来我才安心睡的...”Peter扯起干燥成嘴唇微微笑了一下，他蹭了蹭Tony的手，Tony顺手就摸了摸Peter的额头，现在已经退了烧，但还是难受，Peter正想一个翻身接着去睡，Tony可不会让他如意，他抓着Peter的胳膊，把人拉进怀里，吻上了那两瓣有些干裂的唇，Peter不满的推开Tony，倒不是他不愿意接吻，只是他在生病，怕传染，“我生病，传染呢。”Peter不满的说。

“那我还生气，哄不好呢。”Tony又瞪了回去，他显然是知道了Peter昨晚干了什么了。

他按着Peter进他怀里接吻，双手从臀部伸到了毛衣里面，他胡乱的摸着，从腰摸到肩背，又绕到前面去揉捏小腹和柔软的肚皮，毛衣也被Tony掀了起来，一直白花花的胸脯也露了出来，Peter抬起手，一下子毛衣就被脱了下来，和裤子扔在了一边，两个人又亲在了一起，他们总是喜欢花更多的时间在亲吻上，仿佛比起肉体上的交流，亲吻能够更好的传达爱意。

Tony还来得及向下亲吻Peter的脖子，脱了个精光的Peter就钻到了被子里，他缩着身子停在了Tony的胯前，一双小手拉下了Tony的睡裤，连同底裤一起，只是微微涨起的阴茎被Peter握在手里，他望了一眼掀开被子看着他的Tony，眼神里的挑逗是为了讨好生气的他，却格外的诱惑。他亲吻上了阴茎的顶端，慢慢的将顶端含进了口中，因为生病的缘故，阴茎含进去的瞬间就感受到了那不同于平常的热度，Tony托着Peter的后脑，享受着温热的小嘴带来的快感，Peter的舌头整个柱身，一直到根部，似乎还不经意的吻了吻一边的囊带，又舔到了顶端，舌尖略过马眼带来一些酥麻感，让Tony差点就缴了械，他按压着Peter的后脑，努力让阴茎含进去更多一些，深喉带来的刺激让Peter有些干呕，可又被堵了下去，眼角也激起了一点儿泪花，埋在被子里的Peter因为生病本就红扑扑的脸现在因为呼吸不畅变得更加红润。

Tony忍不到在Peter嘴里交代今晚第一次就把人从被窝里捞了出来按在身下，一遍啃着Peter的脖颈和锁骨，一路亲吻，湿湿的舌头滑过敏感的脖子时惹得Peter轻哼两声，又顺着下来舔舐着锁骨，再是胸膛，却不忘在每个地方都留下一个颜色极深的吻痕，Tony揉捻着两个挺立起的乳尖，揉搓使得乳尖更加挺立，周围一圈的乳晕也泛起了小疙瘩，Tony舔过柔软的乳肉，一口含住一颗挺立诱人的红莓，吮吸发出渍渍的水渍声回响在卧室里，另一边也在被Tony用手照顾着，Tony啃咬着那个挺立的乳尖，舌尖滑过肿大的乳晕带来的酥麻感让他蜷起脚趾发出闷哼声，诱人的闷哼声在Tony用犬牙慢慢的碾着那颗挺立时抬高许多，他轮番照顾着两边的挺立，快感让Peter蜷缩的脚趾抓着床单呻吟。

Tony吐出那颗乳晕时，粘着口水的乳晕亮晶晶的，Tony一把扯下那条还穿在Peter身上的四角内裤，从床头拿出了润滑剂，他小心的沾了满手，为了等下能够更快些的进入，他一只手扩张着Peter紧缩着的后穴，一只手照顾着身前挺立的玉茎，顶端马眼已经流出了一些薄薄的透明液体，被Tony握着开始上下撸动着安慰，沾满了润滑剂的手指也不敢一下全部进入，进入第一根时Peter皱着眉毛，要紧了下唇，那声呻吟变成了“嗯——”的闷哼，着急的Tony并没有让手指在那温热的后穴里停留太久，手指模仿着性器在后穴里的抽插动作扩张着，指尖滑过肠壁时酥麻的使Peter发出了一些破碎的呻吟，缓缓地抽插让后穴能进入更多的手指。

当四根手指在后穴里抽插时，带出来了不少的肠液混合着润滑剂粘在那两瓣白嫩的臀肉上，抽出了手指，他换了个姿势，抬起来了Peter的腿夹在了他的肩膀上，此时身下的Peter已经两颊通红，两瓣晶亮红润的唇微微的张合着喘息着，Tony最后俯身，温柔的亲了亲Peter的嘴唇后，扶着巨大的阴茎缓缓插入。

“唔...嗯啊....嗯...”Petee仰面在枕头里呻吟，有了润滑剂的作用，插入变得容易了不少，Tony缓缓的插入，整个顶端的进入让Peter咬住下唇，只发出一些闷哼和呻吟，随着阴茎的缓缓插入呻吟声倒是一高一低的起伏着，直到整根没入 后穴适应着巨大的同时Tony也感受到了后穴里的热度，比平日里还要热的肉穴紧紧的包裹着Tony的性器，他能确定，Peter还是在低烧。

“你还在发烧，Peter.”Tony说，他的声音已经染上了些情欲，低哑的声音里倒是有不少分的温柔，Peter眯着眼睛看着他，被迫大张着双腿的他面上一片湿润，不知道是汗水还是泪水混在了一起，他微喘着对Tony的话有些疑问，“你怎么知道的...呼...动啊，唔...！”

“你的小嘴告诉我的‘温度计’的，嘶...宝贝里面可真热，比你平常还要舒服。”

Tony凑在Peter耳边说，最后还轻轻的咬了下他的耳垂，起身抓着Peter的腿开始了操弄，突然开始的抽插让Peter受了惊，他闭上了眼睛呻吟，身体随着Tony的抽插微微摇晃着，Tony很有技巧的在后穴里抽插，开始的抽插不快，一个让Peter感觉舒服，也不快的，他也能配合着前端套弄的玉茎舒服的发出几声呻吟，等Peter稍微适应，Tony就加快了速度，抽插在穴里的巨物愈来愈快，上下安慰着前端阴茎的手，Peter的呻吟声也变得忽快忽慢，忽高忽低的，伴随着起伏的动作。

“啊...嗯...唔啊...！慢...啊啊...Tony”Peter大张的双腿让Tony的性器进的更深，因为发烧本就炙热后穴有了快速的抽插变得更加热了起来，温热的触感从后穴变成了快感传遍了全身，前端的玉茎被Tony抠着马眼玩弄着，Peter蜷缩着脚趾，呻吟声像是从牙缝间挤出去的一样，快感传遍了全身，眼角的泪水和满面的汗水混在了一起，眼角和脸颊红了一片，他咬着下唇，双腿环上Tony的腰，手里还攥着身下的床单，身下的玉茎显然是到了极限，这让Peter不得不弓着上身，他尖叫着达到了高潮，浊白的液体喷射沾在了Peter的小腹和两人交合的位置。

高潮让Peter大脑放空一时间，他哼唧着承受着不断加快的操干，身子整个软了了下来，Tony加快了抽插的速度，坐着最后的冲刺，温热湿润的肠壁包裹着他的巨物，每一下都让顶端撞在了最敏感的地方上，刚褪去快感后的酥麻感传遍了全身，让Peter只能微微的张合着唇瓣低声呻吟，卧室里一阵肉体碰撞的声音和小小的水渍声，Tony最后狠狠的冲撞了几下射在了Peter的后穴里，这让Peter用尽了最后的力气去呻吟。

温存片刻后，Tony抱着两个人去了浴室做最后的清理，清理后，Tony才看到了那个缩在浴缸旁的战衣，他有必要给友好的蜘蛛侠做一件保暖一些的战衣了。

 

-END


End file.
